Autumn Falling
by Feng Mei
Summary: Written AGES ago. I had it up for a while but because I was inactive when the new ratings went into effect the story was reported for a rating which was too low. But now it's fixed and up again. Lucius and James amin couple, Harry and Draco secondary.


Harry stood with one hand resting lightly on the cold stone that came to just under his waist, wrapped in his invisibility cloak and covered with a silencing spell to be able to speak without anyone passing by able to hear, he gathered his nerve to look down at the grayish stone. Looking down at the inscription he already knew so well Harry crouched down to allow his fingers to trace the letters so delicately carved.

James "Prongs" Potter

_Beloved husband, father, friend_

_And member of the Wizarding community_

_R.I.P_

He didn't have to look to see the other four headstones to know they were there.

Harry smiled bitterly, he had had the gravestones made and placed in the wizarding graveyard only two years ago, when, after a long and trying battle that lasted more than six days, Voldemort had finally been killed. After being healed and released from St. Mungo's he had finally received word of all those who had died before the Dark Lord, with him, and in the hours following him.

The list was seemingly endless, as Harry at gazed at it he felt nothing but pain, most of the names were unfamiliar, older Witches and Wizards, some younger. He saw names from both sides. Gazing over the names a certain few had jumped out at him with gut wrenching painfulness. Arthur Weasley, Percy Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Cho Chang, Neville Longbottom, Pansy Parkinson, Hannah Abbott, Terry Boot, Sirius Black, Ludo Bagman, Viktor Crumb, Narcissa Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew, Albus Dumbledore, Argus Filch… the list had gone on and on, almost everyone that Harry had known was gone. Few Professors had survived, Albus had gone out in a blaze of glory. Filch had died after being caught by a group of Death Eaters smuggling first year students out a semi-safe passage under the castle, to a place where they would be safer . Vincent Crabbe had died fighting against Gregory Goyle. Vincent had joined the side of good along with Draco Malfoy and had been caught alone by Gregory who had joined the side of dark. The members of the Weasley family had died protecting each other, Cho and Neville had been trying to heal one of the dragons when they were found and slaughtered. Pansy had been one of the Death Eaters that had been caught in Harry's wand range after he had learned of Sirius Black's death at the hands of Voldemort. Hannah and Terry had been torturing Severus Snape when Draco found and killed them. After all, who would have thought a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw would be spies for Voldemort, and then Peter Pettigrew who died at the hands of his master. Ludo Bagman, Viktor Crumb had died at the hands of Narcissa Malfoy, who had in turn died at the hands of her son, Draco. Harry winced remembering Draco's state in the months after the end battle.

After Harry had put his affairs in order had had the four gravestones made. One for his Father, one for his Mother, one for Sirius and one for Peter, who, Harry rationalized, deserved one even if he had been the cause of his father and mothers deaths. In the year after the end of the war, all of the surviving Death Eaters were captured. All but Lucius Malfoy who had all but disappeared off the face of the planet. No one really cared much anymore. After the battle the blonde's wand had been broken and there was no where that he could buy a replacement, as even the shadiest people would sooner face Azkaban then be caught selling to an escaped Death Eater. Harry shook his head.

Hearing a sound behind him, Harry froze and stood up. One hand resting lightly on his father's gravestone he turned to find himself watching a man in a white robe make his way towards him. He didn't recognize the man at first, still invisible and surrounded in a silencing spell, he didn't bother masking his startled gasp when the hood fell back and the face of Lucius Malfoy was revealed. Before he had a chance to decide if he would rather attack Lucius himself or go get someone to do it, the man reached him and fell to his knees. Gaping slightly it took Harry a moment to realize that the man was not falling to his knees in front of him, but rather in front of his father's gravestone. Eyes wide he watched the man that he had fought against sob as if he had spent all his energy getting here, and now that he was here, he had to cry to show his relief. Torn between anger and pity the conflicting emotions finally gave way for curiosity to settle in. It wasn't a minute later that Lucius lifted his head and stared blankly at the gravestone. Reaching up with one hand he traced the letters that Harry had traced not ten minutes before. It took Harry a moment to comprehend that the man was also speaking quietly. It took him another moment to understand what he was saying.

"…So sorry, James. I know there isn't any reason for you to believe me when I say this, but I am sorry. I only wish you were around to forgive me." The blond lowered his hand from the letters and his eyes from the stone, letting a curtain of hair cover his face. Harry felt a strange pull in his gut. Looking at this man before him, he could barely make the connection between him and the Lucius Malfoy who had killed all those people at the bidding of Voldemort. This man was weak and tired looking. His hair was beginning to show streaks of silver-grey and his skin was gaunt against his bones. He looked worse than Sirius when Harry had first met the black haired man.

"I miss you, I didn't before. When Voldemort was still alive, that is. Of course…no. I'm not going to think of that right now. How bout we start with the first day we met…we were on the train, first years. I looked up and-" at this point Lucius reached up and touched the gravestone again. Harry felt as if a port key was pulling him…

"Hello?" Lucius looked up as a dark haired boy with glasses opened the compartment door and poked his head in.

"Yes?" Lucius lifted his eyes from his book and arched a brow at the boy. His clothes were ruffled and his hair was a mess. Automatically he wondered if the boy was a Mudblood.

"Can I sit in here? There's no other place left…" The boy shuffled nervously. Lucius nodded his consent and the boy smiled gratefully, plopping down by the window across from the blond. "Thanks."

"What's your name?" Lucius asked conversationally.

"James, James Potter. And you?" He pushed his glasses up his nose. Lucius found that this small act didn't bother him as it did when others did it.

"Lucius Malfoy." He let go of his book for a moment before holding out a hand, which was taken and shook. They had passed the rest of the trip talking amiably.

Harry snapped back to awareness, and blinked owlishly at the man still talking.

"We could have been great, you and I…but the illusion ended once we reached the Sorting Ceremony…." Harry felt the pull once more and he found himself seeing the story as if it was nothing but a movie.

Lucius and James walked into the Great Hall together. Talking quietly they told each other what they knew about Hogwarts.

"Well, I hope I'm in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. How bout you?" James asked.

"I'll be in Slytherin or Ravenclaw." Lucius replied, with an air of dismissal.

"You'll be in…?" James frowned. "How do you know?"

"That's the way it's always been. Slytherin or Ravenclaw are what Malfoy's are sorted into. Most often Slytherin. Only three have ever been Ravenclaw." Draco frowned. He rather liked James. If the boy were sorted into Gryffindor, and him into Slytherin, it would end, without ever really beginning. He heard his name called.

Sending a small smile towards James he made his way up to the stool and put the hat on his head. Almost immediately he heard a voice next to his ear.

"Ah…another Malfoy. Are you a Slytherin or a Ravenclaw? You have the mind for Ravenclaw…but, also the cunning for Slytherin…What do you think, lad?"

Lucius thought of his friend. Ravenclaw.

"Ah, Ravenclaw? No…I think you should be…SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted the last word and Lucius, horrified, was pushed towards the Slytherin table. He sat numbly until James was put on the stool and then the hat shouted Gryffindor, and he knew that his friend was no longer his friend.

Harry blinked and swayed lightly. That was how Lucius had been with his father. The two men could have been friends, had one of them been sorted into the other house. Lucius even asked the hat to put him in Ravenclaw…just for the chance of being friends with his father.

"I know that I might have managed to be friends with you after that. We didn't really speak much the first, second, third or fourth year, you made friends with Black, he hated me and I hated him. I made friends with Snape, Goyle and Crabbe. I was the leader of Slytherin, you and Black were the leaders of Gryffindor. If I had had a chance, it flew out the window halfway through our fifth year." Another pull and Harry found himself one again watching.

"Hey! Malfoy!" Lucius turned and scowled as Sirius Black came running up to him, followed by Lupin, Pettigrew and James, who smiled a small smile at him.

"Yes?" The tone was clipped and the blond glared daggers at Black. He felt Crabbe, Goyle and Snape shuffle behind him.

"Just wondering if you've killed anything lately.

"Hardly. But I must ask, have you kissed any mudbloods lately? Like, maybe your little boyfriend there?" Lucius waggled his fingers towards Lupin and heard the snickers from his three companions. Black turned red and lunged for him, without thinking Lucius lifted his wand and threw a very painful and very illegal curse at him. Everything slowed down as the ball of red energy barely missed Black and ended up hitting a tree behind them. The boys turned and watched the tree turn to black ash and crumble to the ground before bursting into blue flame and returning to stand at about half it's size, looking sickly and half dead. Everyone (besides Snape, Goyle and Crabbe) turned and stared, at Lucius. Black gaped and the blond scowled.

"You could have killed him!" James yelped, staring at the other boy.

"You're right. I could have." Lucius replied, feeling as if something was ending.

"Nothing that he doesn't deserve. Filthy blood traitor. No better than trash. Might as well be a Mudblood." Goyle muttered.

"Besides Potter, you all have filthy blood. Pettigrew can barely levitate a feather much less transfigure anything. And from what Severus tells me, Lupin, you're hiding some very nasty secrets…" Lucius hissed, narrowing his eyes at Black and Lupin. Snape spoke up from behind him.

"No need to leave Potter out. He's dating that Lily Evans. Got filthier blood than any of them. Born to two muggles. Not a drop of wizarding blood in her." Lucius felt himself go cold and his eyes flickered to the messy haired boy who turned slightly red.

"You're right, Severus. No need to leave him out at all. Their children will be filthy as well." Lucius said this while staring straight at James. Turning on his heal he left before he felt anything else break.

"That should have been the end. It shouldn't have gone on any longer than that." Harry could tell the other man was crying. "But, it did, it wasn't the end it should have been. For the rest of fifth year we traded insults. Each looking at the other, feeling betrayed, every time we ripped into each other something snapped. I attacked you with more vengeance then I ever did Black. You attacked me faster and more viciously then Black ever did. I remember the first night that it happened, when we both snapped one final time…that night was the one that sealed both our fates…"

"Lucius? What's going on between you and Potter?" Lucius snapped his head up and stared at Severus.

"What are you talking about? I hate him, and he hates me." Lucius blinked owlishly at his friend, whose eyes smoldered as he arched his eyebrow but stayed silent, turning and leaving the blond alone with his thoughts.

"I hate him…" Lucius muttered softly under his breath and stood up, draping himself in warmer robes and grabbing his broom, he made his way through the Slytherin common room and out to the Quidditch pitch. Mounting his broom Lucius pushed off and rose into the air. Closing his eyes he lost himself in the feel of the cold winter air against his warm skin. Making up his mind the blond started zooming in circles around the field, diving and plunging towards the ground. Flying straight up he stayed high off the ground for a moment before twisting and letting go of his broom. He didn't notice that he had done it, didn't really even notice he was falling until there was a slight shout and he felt the effects of a cushioning spell. When he hit the ground it was like falling into a feather bed, opening his eyes he looked up to find James and Sirius standing over him. James looked slightly worried and Sirius looked a bit sickened.

"What were you doing, Malfoy?" Sirius asked, frowning.

"None of your concern, Black. I suppose I owe you both a debt of gratitude." Lucius scowled and summoned his broom, gripping it tightly he turned on his heal and walked away. He'd made it halfway back to the dungeons before he was grabbed and slammed against a wall.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing? Did you want to die!" James half screamed at him, struggling, Lucius didn't reply.

"Let go!" Lucius yelped out as fingers gripped his arms tightly.

"No. Answer me, Malfoy."

"Let me go."

"Answer my question dammit."

"Let me go, James!" Everything froze. Lucius stopped struggling and James caught his breath.

"You called me James," he whispered. "You could have died."

"I'm…sorry." At this James let go of the blond and caught him up in a hug, which Lucius returned hesitantly. The mood shifted as they pulled away from each other and the next thing that Lucius really caught was that James was kissing him. Everything after that was hazy. All he knew was that he stumbled into his bed around morning.

Harry felt stunned. His father and Draco's father had been lovers?

"That's how it was for the rest of that year and the year following it. That's how it was for a week until graduation. You know, I had fallen in love with you. Thought that maybe I could build a life with you, around you even. I have to wonder if…did you plan it?"

"Fuck…" Lucius moaned and came, thrusting into the body below him. Leaning down he claimed James's mouth and kissed him slowly. Pulling away he gathered the blankets around him and his lover.

"Lucius…" Something in James's voice made the other stop cuddling him and sit up.

"What is it James?" He could tell something was ending. It was like the first this he had really insulted the boy. He didn't like the feeling.

"We're graduating in a week." The black haired boy's voice was still hesitant.

"Yeah, I know." Lucius was almost content to let James speak his mind.

"I'm…I'm going to ask Lily to marry me." This was said quietly, but not sadly.

"What?" Shock marred the perfect features of Lucius and he jumped up from the bed to stare at the other, now nervous, boy. "Why?"

"I love her, Lucius. I think that we would make a great family…maybe with a baby." The eyes had turned almost dreamy and Lucius felt his heart turn to ice and shatter.

"I wish you the best of luck, Potter." The cold clipped tone was back, along with surnames. Lucius dressed quickly and started moving towards the door.

"Don't be like that, Lucius. We can be friends…I love you…I really love you but there is no way we could possibly be together…" Pleading now.

"That's the cruelest thing you could ever say to me, Potter. You should have been in Slytherin. Go to your mudblood bitch. Have a filthy blooded child and be happy." With these last hissed words, Lucius walked out of the room, slamming the door and making his way to the Slytherin common room.

"I joined Voldemort after your wedding and quickly asked my father to arrange a marriage to a pureblooded witch, I have to admit…I loved Narcissa, but she was as demented and she was beautiful and thus, she could never hold my heart the way you did. I was the one to get Pettigrew into our ranks. I was there when he betrayed you and Voldemort killed you. I watched from a distance. When Harry defeated him, I went over and stood above the boy, and I was ready to kill him. But I didn't. I remembered when you saved me, sixth year. I thought, I wouldn't save James, but I can do this much. And I picked the boy up, turned and saw Black standing there, looking pained and half dead. I handed him the boy and paid my debt to you. I paid my debt to him by helping him escape from Azkaban. I informed him, on a visit to the prison that Pettigrew was posing as a pet to the youngest male Weasley. Informed him where he was and how to get out of the castle once he was out of his cell. I don't know how he got out of his cell, I don't even know if he knew I was the one who was whispering those things to him. But that was how I paid my debt to him."

Harry was shell shocked at all of this.

"I loved you James…I really loved you. You know, my son and your son are together, I heard about it sometime last month. I'm glad they aren't like us, James…I'm really glad they aren't like us…I'll come back and see you next month." With this, the man stood, and, as if remembering, he pulled two white roses from his robe, dropping one on James's grave and one on Lily's, he then threw his hood over his head and turned, walking away. Harry tried to make himself capture the man, make him pay for everything that he did. But somehow he couldn't make himself move. He must come here every month. Harry realized. Well, if I ever think he does need to be captured, I'll know where to look…

With tears running down his cheeks he watched the man disappear and he shivered as snow began falling. Pulling the cloak off and undoing the silencing charm, Harry sobbed for the pure cruelness of what Lucius and his father had gone through. He felt arms wrap around his shoulders and turned into the embrace he knew to be Draco's.

"Harry…what's wrong?"

"I love you, Draco. That's all. I love you, like your father loved mine…I love you." Harry sobbed, clinging to his lover. Draco stroked his hair back.

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Draco's asked puzzled.

"Let me tell you, Draco…it's started when my father poked his head into…."

Fin


End file.
